


Ой!

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Ирука понял, что что-то пошло не так, когда он повернул за угол и почувствовал ткань во рту.





	Ой!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whoops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344376) by [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh). 



> Бета: Glololo

Ирука понял, что что-то пошло не так, когда он повернул за угол и почувствовал ткань во рту.

Он словно попробовал дикую смесь протухшего чая, утреннего дыхания, мокрой псины и лосьона после бритья. Ещё прослеживался тонкий намёк на грязь, пот и поросшую мхом кору.

В общем, ужасная гадость.

— Бэ! — отплёвываясь, Ирука дёрнулся назад, пытаясь избавиться от ужасного привкуса. Безумно сильно хотелось прополоскать рот, вот только сначала нужно подождать, пока пройдёт желание протошниться. Слава богу, он не позавтракал. До этой минуты ему ещё не доводилось пробовать что-то настолько противное. Стряпня Наруто не в счёт.

— Ой, — сказал кто-то. Ирука поднял голову и увидел Какаши. Тот лениво его рассматривал и казался скорее довольным, нежели удивлённым. Ирука же не находил в этой ситуации ничего приятного. — Простите, сенсей. Я вас не заметил.

— Во имя горы хокаге! — поперхнулся воздухом Ирука. — Когда вы последний раз стирали эту штуку? — тихий голос в подкорке сознания напомнил, что он ведёт себя очень грубо, но Ирука велел этому голоску заткнуться. Он был слишком раздражён для соблюдения этикета.

— Хм, недавно, — пожал плечами Какаши.

— Недавно?! — Ируку понесло. Полное безразличие джонина к сложившейся ситуации и смущение Ируки из-за случайного поцелуя подняли в нём сильную волну ярости: — Эта хрень на вкус как дохлое животное.

— Собаки недавно облизывали мне лицо, — задумчиво протянул Какаши.

Ирука наклонился, вновь почувствовав рвотные позывы, и принялся тереть рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мне очень жаль, сенсей, — сказал Какаши, в этот раз действительно искренне. — Больше этого не повторится.

— Ладно. Ладно, хорошо, — Ирука сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, медленно выпрямляясь. Ему нужна мята. Много мяты, тонны. И зубная щётка. — Берегите себя, Какаши-сан.

Какаши кивнул на прощание, прошёл дальше по коридору, затем остановился и оглянулся через плечо.

— А если вдруг это случится вновь, — начал он, озорно блеснув глазами. — Сначала я непременно сниму маску.

Ирука в ответ лишь уныло вздохнул и закатил глаза. После чего прибавил шаг. Он уже опаздывал, так что на посещение ванной времени не оставалось.

Несколько часов спустя Ирука в панике бежал по коридору, надеясь вовремя доставить очень важные свитки. Тихий голосок в очередной раз напомнил о возможных опасностях. Особенно, когда сворачиваешь за угол на полном ходу, не глядя. Но уже было слишком поздно.

— Ой, — только и услышал Ирука.

Целовать губы Какаши оказалось куда приятнее маски.


End file.
